


Birds of a Feather

by Anglophile_in_Denial



Series: Double Trouble [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Purple Hawke, Red Hawke, Slow Burn, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglophile_in_Denial/pseuds/Anglophile_in_Denial
Summary: Two sets of Hawke twins leads to double the chaos. Can Kirkwall survive having to deal with both Garrett and Marian Hawke? Perhaps the city will be lucky and the twins will simply kill each other before they breed more chaos. But then again, when has Kirkwall ever been lucky?AU where Marian and Garrett both exist and bring their own brand of issues to the Free Marches. I'll update tags and rating as I write.





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> This work is posted with out any beta, so be kind please. I'll update and edit as I find issues. Enjoy!

"Andraste's ass! I swear I'm gonna beat one of these things to death with it's own damned bow." Marian snapped out as she dove out of the way of yet another cruel looking arrow. Rolling up behind a boulder and quickly tucking her mother's head lower, she made the effort to cover the older woman with her body. An instant later a large body came skidding around the side of the boulder, collapsing before Marian and Leandra and scurrying closer, trying to stay low and out of sight. The sight of the man clamoring in the dirt, oversized sword in hand and a large smear of dirt across his cheek, only proved to send Marian into a fit of adrenaline fueled giggles.

  
"If you want to get close enough to manage something like that, be my guest Mari." Carver snapped at Marian, what was meant to be a menacing glare missing its mark as he ducked another arrow. "Garrett, Bethany, light these fuckers up!" he called.

  
Further down the path, beyond the easy aim of the archers, two figures stepped closer around the snarling mass of a mabari standing in the center of the path in challenge. They raised their staffs in unison before magic tinged the air and a small gust of hot air rushed down the path, a moment later the sound of explosion and rush of heat came from the other side of the rock. Glancing over the boulder, Marian watched as a storm of fire came crashing down from the sky onto the surging Darkspawn. The creatures seemed to completely ignore the dangers of the flames, more and more rushing right into the blaze and shrieking out as they were promptly broiled, diseased flesh filling the air with nauseating fumes as it burned. A few managed to stumble out the other side, but promptly collapsed to the ground, sparks still leaping from burning bodies.

  
Slowly standing when she felt it safe, Marian helped her mother to her feet, steadying her and offering a threadbare handkerchief as she saw the woman's face scrunch in disgust. "The smell fades eventually....or you notice it less I suppose. Maybe it just kills all the senses in your nose. Though I doubt it as you can still feel the awful stench of unwashed boys." she began to chatter, flashing an impish grin at Carver as he came up. Flashing an annoyed glare at Marian, he placed a steadying hand on Leandra's back while she covered her nose and her mouth, eyes watering slightly.

  
"I so wish you didn't know that my dear. You shouldn't." she muttered, shaking her head, gray eyes shifting to look at the approaching mages.

  
Bethany carefully pushed some of her hair back over her shoulder as she reached out for her twin's arm. "Everyone alright?" she asked, looking over the group carefully, brown eyes scanning for any serious injury.

  
Marian opened her mouth, a smirk tugging at the edge of her lips, but her comment was promptly forgotten as the other mage moved his broad body into the center of the little circle. Waving a hand slightly, he glowered down at them all. "This is not the time for a chat. We have to keep moving." he ground out, already nudging Leandra on down the path. "That fire will only slow the Darkspawn for so long." he insisted, making a grab for Marian's arm to get her moving, but she easily danced out of his grasp and loped on down the path ahead of the others, patting the mabari on the head as he fell into a trot beside her. Carver huffed something under his breath as he turned from Leandra and hurried on to fall into step a few paces behind Marian. With a last glance at the still burning fire, the mages fell into stride behind their mother, careful to make sure she kept pace as they passed a small vial of lyrium between themselves.

 

"Why did we not leave sooner?" Bethany gasped as she tossed the glass vial away. "We could've gotten a better head start, avoided this mess."

Carver frowned over his shoulder at her, shaking his head. "I don't know why you're asking us. Mari and I have been running since Ostagar. I'm damned tired of running at this point."  
Marian spun quickly, jogging backwards as she looked at her family then glanced over them and at the billowing smoke in the distance that had once been Lothering. "I don't know what he's talking about. Carver's been running. I've just been having a good time seeing the countryside." she said, flashing a grin and ignoring the dirty look Carver shot her direction, simply thumping his arm with a fist.

Garrett snorted, shaking his head as he watched his twin turn back the proper direction. "Mari, let's avoid starting fights with each other until we escape the monsters." This only brought about a bright laugh from her. "I haven't been free from monsters since I was born Garrett. I live with you! Besides, isn't it rich that you of all people are suggesting I not fight? Sure you didn't get hit in the head recently?" she called back, leaping off the path a moment later, twin blades flashing out as she landed on top of a single Darkspawn half hidden behind a rock formation. The creature didn't stand a chance as her blades sunk into his temples in a practiced motion before she yanked them free and sprang back towards the path, catching up with Carver and their mabari once more.

Garrett could only grumble to himself, shaking his head as he watched. His annoyance was short lived as he saw his siblings round a corner ahead only for Carver to stumble back into sight, a squawk of surprise ringing from Marian, followed promptly by a shout of anger. Reaching out with his magic, he managed a thin barrier for Marian and Carver before Bethany shoved him aside and into a rock outcropping, a cruel black arrow flying through the air where his head had been. Lashing out blindly, he sent a wave of fire back down the path towards the Darkspawn behind them, Bethany swinging her staff beside him as shards of ice shot out right after.

The chaos of battle sunk down on the family again as they were pinned down by Darkspawn, facing them on two fronts. Carver let out a war cry, heavy sword arcing out in broad swings, neatly halving the Darkspawn who'd ventured a step too close. As they focused on him, Marian's lithe figure slipped around the edges of Carver's reach, only sparing a strike or two for each Darkspawn, daggers slipping between armor plates, under helmets, and across exposed spines, downing creature after creature in quick succession. As she narrowly avoided a beheading of her own, she let out a high manic laugh, it's sound bouncing off the stones eerily before being drowned out by a roar from her twin on the other side of the bend. The ground shook with the force of the explosion Garrett sent at the rising surge of Darkspawn behind them. Bethany, deadly silent in comparison to her siblings, lashed out with her staff, sending shards of ice lancing out at the monsters that managed to escape or push through Garrett's flames. Together the mages managed to stall the wave of darkspawn and block any attacks directed at Leandra, staffs deftly batting away or catching arrows. Only when Marian let out an excited whoop ahead did the pair lift their staffs again, raining destruction down on the Darkspawn again before turning heel and rushing onward.

  
Marian and Carver weren't waiting however, already rushing along the path ahead, their mabari hot on their heels. Ahead of them a band of Darkspawn seemed to have descended on some other poor travelers, and running on pure instinct and still riding an adrenaline high, the warrior, the rogue, and their faithful companion dove directly into the battle. Carver lurched ahead, a broad swing of his sword bringing down a line of Darkspawn before they could even turn to face the new threats. Marian followed closely behind, calling for Lance to follow her as she ducked into the fray, body low and daggers flashing out in rapid succession, Lance snapping at the Darkspawn that spun to face her. Facing this new assault, the Darkspawn were nearly destroyed by the time Leandra and the mages caught up. Still Garrett lashed out with a few balls of flame, taking down the archers before the warriors could try to close the distance.

  
As the last Darkspawn fell to the redheaded woman's blade, the other stranger stumbled to his feet, clutching at his side and lifting a sword towards Garrett and Bethany. This close there was no missing the insignia of the Templars shining on his chest, bringing the family to a standstill. "Apostates." he spat out. Before he could advance or speak another word, Marian shook off her surprise and darted in front of him, deftly twisting a blade around his sword, forcing it down and to the side at an angle as she squared up to him.

  
"Hold it there shiny." she tutted, staying between the Templar and her siblings. "I think you've got better things to focus on than picking a fight with a couple of mages. Besides, you wouldn't want to appear ungrateful would you?" she asked lightly, seemingly at ease as she was sized up by her newest opponent. Her tattered leather armor was clearly nothing to be impressed by, though the number of knife hilts poking out of it promised a challenge. As his eyes landed on her face though, she grinned, seeing the flash of surprise and concern in his eyes. The red warpaint swiped across her face always caused pause for those with half a brain. With as caked as she was in blood and dirt, the question was clear in the man's eyes. Was she insane enough to paint herself with blood? Perhaps even Darkspawn blood? Was she that dangerous? Her grin turned from teasing to something more feral as she took a half step forward, head tilting, forcing the Templar back an equal distance.

  
"Well the Maker has a sense of humor. Darkspawn now a Templar..." Bethany mumbled as she watched, carefully keeping her distance from the face-off, one hand half reached out to keep Leandra behind her.

  
"The Order dictates...." the man started, seeming to regain his wits as he shifted forward, towards Marian, whom didn't back off an inch.

  
"Wesley...." the redhead said gently, stepping closer to the Templar. He spared a glance towards her, but took another step forward, only to be stopped by one of Marian's blades angled towards his throat. Lance let out a warning growl at the motion from where he stood to the side, followed promptly by Garrett moving in closer behind his twin, fist sparking with the beginnings of a flame.  
The woman reached out then, taking Wesley's arm. "Dear they saved us. The Maker understands." she soothed, glancing around the group.

  
"Should listen to the pretty lady. She's clearly the brains here." Marian quipped slowly, azure eyes narrowing dangerously.

  
Wesley took in the dark haired pair before him, clearly weighing his odds. For as unimposing as Marian seemed physically, Garrett was a  monster at her back, jaw tight and dark eyes narrowed. Yet even as his magic surged just under the surface, it was Marian's bright eyes that held the glint of a dangerous carelessness. Swallowing thickly, he let his eyes drift over the rest of the group before he let out a breath and nodded, dropping his blade and turning away, hand clutching his side once more. Seeing that a momentary truce seemed to have been called, the family relaxed one by one. Even as Marian carefully tucked her daggers away, and reached a hand out to cover Garrett's previously glowing fist, she made sure to keep herself between the Templar and her siblings, reading the tension still contained in his form.

  
The red haired woman moved forward then, reaching out a hand to Marian. "I am Aveline Vallen. This is my husband, Ser Wesley." she said carefully, waiting for Marian to take her hand and give it a brief shake before continuing. "We can all hate each other after we're safe from the horde I'm sure." she said pointedly.

  
Garrett gave a little grunt then, rolling his shoulders as he glanced around. "Just so long as it's known where all of us stand, Templar." he said firmly from over Marian's shoulder, a note of warning in his words.

  
Wesley took a breath as he looked back to the other man and gave a nod. "Understood." he responded carefully. "For now we'll go with all of you. I think we'd all benefit from the additional blades.....and....magic." Turning, he lifted an arm to motion. "We're cut off that way, Aveline and I barely escaped,so I'd suggest a different route."

  
"So what? We go south? Right into the fucking wilds?" Carver snapped, ignoring the press of Lance against his leg as the dog let out a huff.

  
"Well I don't know about you, but I don't fancy the thought of trying to waltz through the main body of the Darkspawn." Marian said lightly, hands moving restlessly to check her array of knives and daggers. "I mean _I_ might be able to slip by, but with all of you stonefooted idiots with me...." she muttered.

  
Garrett clapped a hand over Marian's mouth before she could start up her chatter properly and kept it there despite her indignant squawk and struggle. "We go south. No one has to like it, but if it keeps us alive, we do it." he said firmly, starting down the path and only releasing Marian from the headlock she'd been in once she was stumbling along beside him. As soon as she was let go she aimed a sharp elbow into his unprotected side though and a scuffle broke out between the two, though they managed to keep moving forward.

  
Aveline watched in silence with Wesley behind them, adjusting her husband's arm around her shoulders. "Is now really the time for this?' she asked in exasperation, earning a few chuckled from the rest of the family.

  
"Those two fight even in their sleep....you should be more concerned if they weren't fighting." Bethany said quietly, shaking her head.

  
Leandra sighed, still clutching Marian's handkerchief. "And I was always told the younger children were the trouble makers." she mumbled, leaning slightly on Carver's arm as Aveline glanced back at them, scanning their faces. Blinking then, her head snapped back around and took in the siblings in front of her.

  
"Wait....I know you two. You were at Ostagar!" she said quickly, causing Garrett and Marian to quickly separate as she looked back at Aveline, brow arched. "You were both under Varel's command. Carver and Marian Hawke right?"

  
Carver gave an affirmative grunt. "Yeah....that was us. Right up until that fucking Loghain turned tail and ran." The anger in his voice was only mirrored by the tightness in Marian's jaw ahead as her fingers drifted to a knife on her belt.

  
Aveline let out a hum. "You're company liked you both. Said you were a good warrior Carver." she paused then, head tilting. "Though they liked _you_ less when you were caught stealing hours before the battle." she said to Marian.

  
The dark haired woman let out a laugh. "Yeah... that time I was framed though." she said lightly.

  
"That time?" Wesley echoed faintly.

  
Marian hummed slightly, bouncing on her feet a bit. "They didn't catch me any of the other times. Matthias set me up that last time 'cause he was mad that I insulted what he imagined were his dashingly good looks. Man clearly never looked in a mirror in his life...." she said lightly, seemingly oblivious to the disapproving stares she received from those behind her. Ducking a swipe from Garrett, she danced ahead with a smirk. "What can I say? Sparkly things call to me. Just as much as egos that need a good boot to the rear."

  
"Maker's breath....who are these people?" Wesley muttered under his breath, Aveline only able to shake her head in response, focusing on keeping him up and moving. "Let's just hope they're halfway decent." she responded as Garrett and Marian started into another scuffle.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah....I thought about giving more....but the chapter was going to end up way longer than I wanted, so it'll just have to be split! And for those wanting to know, yes Marian will be Purple Hawke and Garrett will fall into a Red Hawke personality.


End file.
